


To the End of Time

by CatherineTypes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, insecure james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineTypes/pseuds/CatherineTypes
Summary: James thinks he's just a middle aged man who's been through a lot of bull, but to Thomas he'll always be more than that.





	To the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stimulus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004592) by [AstronautSquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronautSquid/pseuds/AstronautSquid). 



> Very sappy piece partially inspired by Squid's fic. On the one hand I want to write somewhat realistic things, on the other I want to give these two as many variations of happily ever after as possible.

 In his years as Flint he had rarely been willing to look in a mirror for long. He had always been too scared of what he’d find looking back, and it had become almost instinct to transmute his fear into rage, which made things worse. Now, Flint retired, James Hamilton as he was these days known stood in front of the large mirror in the bedroom and frowned.

 

 It seemed ridiculous, he knew; he’d spent so many years cultivating his reputation as someone fearless and bold, unhesitating and headstrong, and now he stood poking at the slight paunch to his stomach and the scars across his torso, also taking in the wrinkles around his eyes and the shorn fuzz on his head, thick thighs and arse, insecure like a silly little adolescent while feeling as though he looked older than his actual age. But in his other life he had been a reckless pirate with nothing to live for but rebellion, while here he only had one person seeing him regularly, and what made him worry was that said person shared his bed as well as his heart. Though James knew with certainty by now Thomas would love him forever, Thomas  _ wanting _ him in the physical sense was a different matter. He took a moment to scowl at his thick but short cock, which these days couldn’t do its job half the bloody time.

 In the bed behind him Thomas snuffled and rolled over, drawing James’ attention to him. His sweet Thomas was still stunning after all these years. Hard labour had built up the muscles in his limbs and torso, to the point where he could easily lift and carry James at any given moment, and the crows feet around his eyes only made his smile all the more charming. Not all was perfect, of course; the trauma he’d been put through had severely damaged his bones to the point where they ached in storms and there were problems with his back, which was covered in scars from each shoulder to hip, but all these things together made James want him still; all of them marks of proof that Thomas was a magnificently brave survivor. Whereas James - James was just an exhausted little man to his own mind, and he felt that sometimes it really showed.                                                                       

He was still standing in front of the mirror when Thomas began to stir, though he moved quickly across the room to kiss his beloved good morning. Thomas hummed appreciatively and tried to pull James closer, only for James to move away and announce he was going to make breakfast.

 

They remained close throughout the rest of their time, but anytime Thomas tried to initiate touch James shied away. At first Thomas tried to be understanding, well aware that they’d both been through so much sometimes a little space was an unfortunate necessity, but after three days he pointed out that James was being very unusual and pleaded for James to just talk to him. James felt horribly guilty, aware that he’d been ridiculous, but he knew he owed it to Thomas to be truthful.

 

“I don’t… I don’t like the way I look nowadays. Even when I look in the mirror and don’t see the the Captain staring back, what I do see is a man not worthy of much desire. And I’m scared that one of these mornings you’ll look up and see that, too. I know you love me, as I love you. But it’s difficult to think that you want me still.” James’ cheeks burned as he confessed.

 

 He wasn’t sure what he expected Thomas to say in response, but it wasn’t “That is the most absurd fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

In just a few steps Thomas had strode up to James and turned him to the mirror. The morning sun ensured none of his features were hidden. Again, James felt compelled to pull away, but Thomas clung tight to him from behind, and James whimpered at the feeling of those powerful arms wrapped around his torso.

 

“Listen to me,” said Thomas. “There is not a single part of you I don’t adore. You are incredible James, and in my eyes you always will be. You are strong, you are brave, and when I say I love you that means I love all of you, including your beautiful body.” He turned James around again, who shivered at the absolute intensity in Thomas’ eyes.

“We’re not the platonic sort, James.”

 

All these years later, it was still paradise to have Thomas’ lips crushed to his own. He kept trying to prolong the kiss even as it became harsher and more passionate, Thomas maneuvering him back towards the bed and tugging his shirt off.

 

“Your hair stuns me, always has,” said Thomas between kisses as he tossed James’ shirt to the floor. “...and those eyes...fuck, James, your eyes. Captivating and clever and gorgeous. Your cheekbones, and your jaw, and your beard...that first day when you came back after visiting Nassau, I could’ve thrown you to the floor and had you there and then. And that’s the impact you have on me still.”

 

Any protest James may have made died as Thomas started kissing down his throat. 

 

“Your freckles, all over. So lovely and such a part of  _ you _ . After all this time, I’m still not certain I’ve managed to kiss all of them.”

 

James groaned as Thomas bit lightly at him, continuing downward. He alternated between feather-light kisses that made James push up for more of his touch and harsh bites that would cover him in reddish-purple marks, all over his chest. He moaned especially loudly as Thomas worked over his nipples, rubbing and biting.

 

“That’s it, my love, let me hear you. Let me know how much you like this. Don’t ever doubt that you deserve for me to find you as attractive as I do.”

 

Thomas smiled as he worked across James’ stomach, nuzzling at the hair that led in a trail from his navel to his crotch. “Have I mentioned lately how gorgeous I find this?” he asked, rubbing both hands over James’ belly as he continued to kiss and bite and suck. “Godammit James. I love every inch of you. I want all of you.”

“You have me.” whined James, finally finding his voice after Thomas had rendered him temporarily speechless. “I’m yours, entirely.”

 

 James moved his head back to blink away the droplets collecting at the corners of his eyes. Thomas loved him. Wanted him. All of him. He had been a fool to think that could ever change.

 

Thomas rose up momentarily to kiss him again, softer this time. James brushed a hand against his jaw and stroked along the stubble there. Not long after they had left the plantation James had sat in Thomas’ lap and delicately shaved Thomas’ beard and moustache, but it was starting to grow back and distantly James looked forward to shaving it again. He didn’t have much time to think of it, however, as Thomas moved back between his legs to tug his breeches off. Once they were out of the way Thomas squeezed at his thighs, moving his hands up to grip James’ ass.

 

“And these, I love especially.” said Thomas with a grin. “The strength and thickness here makes me want to never stop touching you.” James smiled in answer and ran a hand through Thomas’ hair as he kept moving. “And here,” Thomas softly kissed James’ mostly-limp cock, then moved down to briefly nuzzle at his balls. “ Well, we’ve had this conversation before.” It was still a touchy subject, but James met Thomas’ eyes with only a little blushing. “...I love this part of you as well, whether or not you can use it as you’d like. You are not just a tool for my pleasure, James.”

 

Thomas continued to work downwards, massaging at James calves and feet before moving up again to kiss James’ hand and run his own along James’ arms.

 

 “I love you too, you know. All of you.” said James into the space between them as he lifted himself slightly.

 

There was that grin on Thomas’ face again. “I know.”

 

“Well. When you trim the beard.”

 

With a laugh Thomas shoved him back into the pillows and they play-wrestled for a few minutes, giggling like youths and clinging to one another as they rolled around. Suddenly James felt much younger than he was, as though the years they’d missed together had been given back to them, and he smiled into Thomas’s neck.

 

“Fuck me,” he whispered, joy in his voice “Please Thomas, fuck me.”

 

Not every day Thomas could last so long as to fuck him properly, but some days were better than others and things seemed to be improving the longer they lived away from that goddamn plantation. In moments Thomas had his nightshirt off and was fingering James firmly with an oil-coated hand as James was pushing back down onto him, biting his lip and moaning. Every time he forced his eyes open and looked down Thomas was looking back up again, smirking as he mouthed along James’ hipbones.

 

 “ _ Please _ .” whined James until Thomas relented, slicking his own cock and pushing in. James’ eyes rolled back at the feel of him, long and thick and absolutely  _ Thomas _ . He wrapped his legs around Thomas’ waist, pressing his feet into Thomas’ arse and trying to urge him along. Thomas fucked him steadily, not really capable of moving a whole lot with James wound around him so tightly. From the crease in Thomas’ forehead James could tell he was struggling not to become over stimulated, but it didn’t matter; they could finish now and James would still be blissfully happy, safe in the knowledge he was so loved and cared for.

 

After a decent time Thomas thrusted faster, harder, just enough to thump the headboard off the wall as they moved and it felt fantastic, even though James wasn’t entirely hard. His hands were gripping tight to James hips and back, while James ran his hands around Thomas’ neck and shoulders, moaning and gasping all the while.

 

 Thomas groaned loud and long as he came, James loosening his arms enough that Thomas could press his forehead to James’ sternum. “I love you.” he gasped as he strained to regain control of his breathing. “I love you James. So damn much.”

 

He reached down to feel that James had finally stiffened and worked him with his hand until James spilled, at which point Thomas moved to lick up his come and then press his lips to James’. They kissed again, and again, and again, still together as the sweat between them cooled. Eventually Thomas fell asleep, the two of them still pressed close together and as James drifted off, deciding they could both use the midday nap, he couldn’t help but marvel at his extraordinary luck. He was James Hamilton, safe and half-asleep in the arms of Thomas McGraw, and he was desired so much he felt sure he’d never doubt it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Live weird die unbetaed bad writers do it well


End file.
